Stormharts Fanfictions/ Revenge of the past
Welkom Samenvatting Het verhaal, speelt zich lange tijd na de echte boeken af. De Clans hebben vele malen de krijgscode overtreden en dingen als moorden en verraad werden normaal. Dit wekte woede op bij de Sterrenclankatten. Als wraak zorgden ze ervoor dat geluk en vreugde voorgoed verdween. De Clans schrokken natuurlijk nu ze zouden boeten voor hun fouten. Ten einde raad vragen de 4 Clans de SterrenClan om hulp en genade. Die krijgen medelijden en geven Hun 1 kans om alles recht te zetten. Als die verpest wordt is alles voorbij en kan iedereen zijn dromen laten varen. 4 jonge krijgers worden uitgekozen om 3 bijna onmogelijke opdrachten te vervullen. Dat vereist veel meer dan ze hadden gedacht. is hun wil sterk genoeg om alles te doorstaan? proloog Het proloog bestaat eigenlijk uit 4 stukjes, van Amberklauw Dapplerose, Featherblze en Jaywing 1 (Featherblaze) Featherblaze schudde de dorre blaadjes uit haar vacht. Het werd kouder en de wind woei hard. De warme zon werd langzamerhand opgeslokt door de heldere maan. "De perfecte tijd voor de jacht" dacht Featherblze opgewekt. Plotseling hoorde ze een zacht gepiep en voelde een warme vacht tegengaat poot. Ze keek om laag. Een kleine créme wite kitten met bruine vlekken op haar gezicht keek haar met diep blauwe ogen aan. Featherblaze boog zich en gaf haar zusje een lik. "Ragkit, het is al laat je moet gaan slapen." Miauwde ze. Ragkit keek haar verontwaardigd aan. "Maar ik ben nog niet moe." Featherblaze tilde haar op en liep naar de kraamkamer. Het viel haar op dat Ragkit niet zo mollig was als de rest van haar leeftijd. Ze stapte snel de kraamkamer binnen. Een donkerbruine poes zat haar zelf te wassen een keek verschrikt op toen ze de twee zag. Ze ontspande zich weer. Featherbze liep bezorgd op de poes af en zette Ragkit neer. "Muiswolk, geef je Ragkit echt wel genoeg melk?, ze is zo dun." Muiswolk zuchte. Na de verdwijning van Featherblaze ouders, was ze zo bezorgt geweest om haar jongere zusje. Het viel niet altijd mee om een vriendelijk antwoord te geven. "Featherblaze, rustig. Het gaat prima met Ragkit, ze is niet dun, ze is slank." Featherblze twijfelde. "Ik weet zeker dat als mijn ouders terug komen, ze Ragkit niet zo dun willen zien." Muiswolk begin zich een beetje te ergeren. "denk na!, je ouders zijn al dood! Ik vind het heel erg voor je, maar je moet het accepteren, dat is het beste voor iedereen." Dat zij ze natuurlijk niet, maar Featherblze was niet achterlijk en had het al lang geraden. "Ze leven!, ik zal me er niet bij neerleggen tot ik bewijs heb dat ze dood zijn!, maar ik heb geen bewijs dus leven ze!" Ragkit dook bang in elkaar. Featherblze vermande zich. "Kalm, er is niets. Niet bang zijn." Miauwde ze geruststellend. Ragkit ontspande zich en tegen Haar zus aanliggen. Featherblaze begroef haar neus in de donzige vacht van Ragkit en deed haar ogen dicht. "Oh, SterrenClan, laat onze ouders alsjeblieft nog in leven zijn." Was het laatste wat ze dacht tot de slaap haar in zijn greep kreeg. 2 (Jaywing) Jaywing likte zijn poot en maakte zich klaar om te gaan jagen. Zijn broer en zus leken te raden wat hij wilde doen. "Jaywing!, misschien kun je beter de kampend versterken. Dan val je tenminste niet in en sloot." Miauwde maanbont. Jaywing negeerde het en liep naar buiten. "Zijn broer en zus hadden hem nooit gemogen. Aan de ene kant begreep hij het. Zij waren al leerlingen en toen ze nog een broertje kregen zagen ze dat als iemand die hun ouders aandacht inpikte. Boos schopte hij tegen een steentje. Hij struikelde en viel op de harde grond. "Waarom heb ik altijd pech!" Maanbont keek hem minachtend aan. Maar in haar ogen was ook schaamte te lezen. Iedereen schaamde zich voor hem. Hij stond op en slenterde met hangende schouders weg. De volgende ochtend was hij al vroeg op weg. Niet alleen. Zijn broer Dasbries en zus Maanbont liepen achter hem. Ze kwamen aan bij een struik met bramen. Moonfur en stonebreeze begonnen ze te plukken. Toen zagen ze dat Jaywing weg wilde lopen. "Pas op, Muizenbrein! zo val je over je eigen poten!" Jaywing negeerde de belediging. "ik ga alleen maar een eindje veder, daar wacht ik op jullie." En hij liep weg. Even later zag hij een diepe, klein beetje kuil. Hij wilde er net omheen lopen, toen hem een geweldig idee te binnen schoot. Snel begon hij de kuil te bedekken met takken, bladeren en een laagje aarde. Na een tijdje was het gat niet meer zichtbaar. Als zijn broer er in zouden vallen, zouden hij ze er weer uithalen en hadden ze misschien meer respect voor hun "kleine" broertje. Hij wilde ze geen pijn doen, maar gewoon "bewust" maken dat ze hem best wat aardiger konden behandelen. Jaywing wachtte tot zijn vroegere nestgenoten zouden komen. Even later was het zo ver. Moonfur en Stonebreeze kwamen aan rennen. Moonfur rende voorop. "Dus daar ben je!, ik zei toch dat....." Ze kon haar zin niet afmaken, met een kreet viel ze in de kuil. Jaywing keek naar beneden. Toen zag hij hoe diep het was! Onderaan lagen grote keien. Moonfur viel met haar hoofd op een grote kei. Stonebreeze begin hard te schreeuwen toen zijn zus niet meer bewoog. Ze was dood... Jaywing verstijfde. "Dit was niet zijn bedoeling!" Iets knapte in zijn hersens. " Zijn schuld..... Zijn schuld 3 (Dapplerose) Dapplerose rende door het woud. Ze voelde zich één met het landschap toen ze besefte dat haar bruine vacht niet op zou vallen. Ze was op jacht gegaan om iets te vangen voor Kastanjeroos. De roodkleurige poes zou vandaag haar jongen krijgen. Hoe bijzonder was dat?! De DonderClan had maar 1 kitten. Bovendien was Kasranjeroos heel hecht met Dapplerose's moeder. En Dapplerose had haar altijd als een tante beschoud. Prooi was schaars en ze mocht van geluk spreken dat ze deze duif had weten te vangen. Ze draafde blij naar het kamp. Haar moeder hinkte op haar af. Ook al zag ze het elke dag, het deed Dapplerose nog steeds pijn om te zien hoe haar moeder zich voortbewoog met een manke poot. Crocusfur keek Dapplerose stralend aan. "Breng die duif maar snel Kastanjeroos." Dapplerose knikte vriendelijk naar haar moeder en liep naar de kraamkamer. Die zat verstopt tussen stenen en planten. Dapplerose wurmde zich met moeite door het struikgewas heen. En dat was wat vijanden ook moesten doen, zodat de moederkatten nog konden vluchten door de nooduitgang aan de andere kant van het hol. Kastanjeroos keek haar aan. Ze glimlachte en schoof een klein beetje opzij. Twee kleine kittens keken Dapplerose aan. Nou ja, aankijken. Hun ogen zaten nog dicht. 1 was gemberrood en de andere was donkergrijze met een zachte, vacht. "Hoe heten ze?" Vroeg Dapplerose. Kastanjeroos liet niet merken dat ze deze vraag verwacht had. "Het rode poesje heet 4 (Amberclaw) Amberclaw genoot van de laatste warmte van de dag. Hij likte zijn vacht schoon en maakte zich klaar voor de jacht. De meeste katten verscholen zich nu in hun holen, wachtend tot de volgende morgen. Hijzelf niet. Er moesten nog zoveel monden gevuld worden... En dan gaan slapen?. Hij dacht het niet!" Zoals altijd voelde hij dat onbeschrijfelijke gevoel wanneer hij iets voor de clan deed. Het stroomde door zijn aderen, in zijn hele lichaam. Hij wilde zijn Clan beschermen, verdedigen. En als het moest zou hij desnoods sterven voor de Clan. De kraamhulp van de SchaduwClan: "Merelsprong" een jonge zwarte poes was druk bezig, om te zorgen dat alle moederkatten en kittens konden slapen. Ze verschoonde nog haastig, een paar mosbedden. Amberclaw had bewondering voor haar. Ze was altijd druk bezig voor de Clan. Nooit dacht ze aan zichzelf. Maar voor haar taak binnen de Clan had Amberclaw een lichte minachting. "De hele tijd achter de moederkatten aanlopen om te vragen of ze iets nodig hadden? En koppige kittens de kraamkamer in sleuren? Nee dat was niks voor hem." "Hé, Merelsprong" riep hij. De zwarte poes sprong lenig op hem af en keek Amberclaw vragend aan. "Wat is er?" "Ik ga nu jagen, heb je misschien nog een voorkeur aan een bepaald soort prooi?" Vroeg Amberclaw. Merelsprong keek hem een beetje spottend aan. "We moeten al blij zijn als we IETS te eten hebben, al is het een bejaarde muis. En Amberclaw sinds wanneer denk jij zoveel aan anderen???" Ze leek inzichzelf een klein beetje te lachen, maar ze straalde serieusheid uit. Amberclaw schudde onverschillig met zijn kop. "Dan niet, het was aardig bedoeld." En met twee grote sprongen was hij verdwenen in het struikgewas. hoofdpersonages Dapplerose Wijsheid Dapplerose is erg slim en kan moeilijk afscheid van iets of iemand nemen. Met de andere 3 uitgekozen katten, heeft Ze een duidelijke vriendschap. Hoewel dat in het begin niet lijkt. Ze heeft Amberklauw altijd onverschillig en egoïstisch gevonden. Haar band met Featherblaze is overduidelijk. Ze zijn heel goede vrienden. Hun karakter is alleen totaal anders. Jaywing Vastberadenheid Jaywing is altijd niet zo spraakzaam geweest. In het begin mochten de anderen hem niet zo erg, maar later kwam Dapplerose achter de reden van Jaywings gedrag. Featherblaze Moed Featherblaze is moedig, dapper en heeft veel doorzettingsvermogen. Ze kan erg wantrouwend tegen over anderen zijn. Ze is altijd onafscheidelijk van haar kleine zusje Ragkit geweest. Ze heeft het dan ook altijd haar taak gevonden na de verdwijning van haar ouders om Ragkit tegen alles te beschermen. Amberklauw Kracht Categorie:Stormharts Fanfictions